Résistance
by Ermessende
Summary: "POTTER, HARRY. Récompense : 100 000 Gallions. Aperçu pour la dernière fois : New York des sorciers, Amérique du Nord. Ennemi public RECHERCHÉ pour de multiples meurtres de Sang-Pur et pour s'être échappé. Jetez un sort à vue. Cible de grande valeur." 2002, Voldemort règne en Angleterre, et la Résistance prend de multiples formes.
1. Chapter 1

Bonsoir !

Je poste ce soir le prologue de ma nouvelle fiction, Résistance.

Les chapitres ne sont pas écrits (celui là a fusé en une heure alors voilà) MAIS j'excepte un chapitre d'ici fin août et des posts réguliers après.

L'idée m'est venue en voyant des fanarts via le site (si quelqu'un est intéressé pour les voir je donnerais le lien) alors oui, l'idée n'est pas exactement de moi mais l'histoire si, complètement.

J'ai une autre fiction en cours dont les chapitres sont en cours d'écriture aussi alors je ferais de mon mieux pour jongler entre les deux et proposer des délais corrects en ce qui concerne les posts.

J'espère que vous allez apprécier.

Disclaimer : Personnages à JKR et idée première à toi, artiste inconnu sur Imgur

Rating : Entre K+ et T

Bonne lecture !

* * *

****POTTER, HARRY****

****Récompense**** : 100 000 Gallions  
****Aperçu pour la dernière fois**** : New York des Sorciers, Amérique du Nord  
****Ennemi public RECHERCHÉ ****pour de multiples meurtres de Sang-Pur et pour s'être échappé. Jetez un sort à vue. Cible de grande valeur.

**GRANGER, HERMIONE**  
****Récompense**** : 42 000 Gallions  
****Aperçue pour la dernière fois : ****Londres des Moldus, Angleterre  
**Née-moldue****** RECHERCHÉE ****pour avoir aidé et soutenu Potter, Harry. Voir son dossier pour plus d'informations, ne l'approcher qu'avec précaution.

**WEASLEY, RONALD**  
****Récompense**** : 39 000 Gallions  
****Aperçu pour la dernière fois :**** Paris des Sorciers, France  
****Traître à son sang RECHERCHÉ ****pour avoir résisté à une arrestation, aidé à l'évasion de Potter, Harry. Membre important de la résistance.

**LONDUBAT, NEVILLE**  
****Récompense**** : 38 000 Gallions  
****Aperçu pour la dernière fois : ******Aberdeen** des Sorciers, Ecosse  
****Traître à son sang RECHERCHÉ ****pour avoir résisté à une arrestation, hébergé des Sang-de-Bourbe. Probablement un membre de la résistance.

**LOVEGOOD, LUNA**  
****Récompense : ****34 000 Gallions  
****Aperçue pour la dernière fois :**** Bucarest des Moldus, Roumanie  
****Traître à son sang RECHERCHÉE**** pour avoir fait passer des Sang-de-Bourbe et des Moldus à travers des frontières, avoir résisté à une arrestation, et avoir aidé Potter, Harry

**MALFOY, DRACO**  
****Récompense : ****50 000 Gallions  
****Aperçu pour la dernière fois : ****Avignon des Sorciers, France  
****Traître à son sang RECHERCHÉ ****pour avoir aidé les rebelles de la résistance. Renvoyé dans la honte, extrêmement dangereux.

Elle avait passé ses doigts sur chacune des affiches mouvantes où les visages encrassés ressortaient. Ainsi donc Harry Potter était à New-York. Elle rabattit sa grande capuche noire sur son visage, l'air se faisant froid, et elle continua son chemin. Elle avait été tentée d'arracher la dernière affiche mais elle savait très bien que le sort de localisation mènerait la milice jusqu'à elle et elle n'avait décidément pas besoin de cela.

Elle jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à la silhouette de Lord Voldemort en 3 mètres sur 4, étalé sur le mur, baguette victorieuse en main, entourée de Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy et autres Mangemorts, la marque des Ténèbres imprimée à leurs cotés.

**2 MAI 1998 LE MONDE DES SORCIERS LIBÉRÉ ! HARRY POTTER VAINCU**

Pas si vaincu que cela, puisque le Survivant traîne encore sa couenne quelque part en Amérique du Nord et qu'il se démène encore pour protéger les derniers moldus et nés-moldus d'Angleterre.

Les autres sont morts. Ou dans des camps de travail forcé, ou sérieusement surveillés.

Elle arriva devant une barricade. Un sorcier encapuchonné sortit immédiatement sa baguette et la mit en joue, la marque des Ténèbres flottait allègrement sur le bras qu'il avait levé. Il avait du pouvoir, il voulait le montrer.

« Décline ton identité. »

Sans un mot, elle abaisse sa capuche et laisse apparaître son visage, puis elle relève la manche de son poignet droit et laisse apparaître le tatouage qui la prouvait sorcière. Le symbole des Reliques de la Mort. Quoi de plus magique et de plus glauque qu'une baguette, une pierre de résurrection et une cape d'invisibilité ? Tous les sorciers étaient affublés de cet encrage au poignet, les nés-moldus avait un numéro, comme les animaux, qui recensait leur dangerosité ou non, et les moldus avait trois traits horizontaux de tailles différentes.

« Ton identité. »

« Ninel. Famille St John. Barnsbury, 46 Offord Road. »

Il fouilla sa besace et les poches de son manteau et la laissa traverser. Elle remit sa capuche et pressa le pas, elle allait être en retard pour dîner.

Dès qu'elle poussa la porte de la petite maison biscornue où elle vivait avec ses grand-parents, sa grand-mère se précipita sur elle.

« -Tu vas bien ? Il ne s'est rien passé de spécial ?

-J'ai rencontré un milicien et j'ai donné notre adresse.

-On va avoir un contrôle bientôt alors.

-J'ai essayé de passer par d'autres chemin mais ça n'a pas suffit.

-Ne t'en fais pas. »

Ninel se débarrassa de son grand manteau noir et retira ses bottes. Elle sortit de sa besace une motte de beurre, du pain et une bouteille de lait. C'était tout ce que le rationnement avait pu donner aujourd'hui.

« Ils nous ont dit qu'il y aurait plus de choses sur l'étale dans trois jours et qu'il fallait se montrer économe avec les tickets si on voulait bien en profiter.

-D'accord. On garde tout alors et on ira seulement dans trois jours, on a assez pour subsister d'ici là. »

Un bruit à l'étage fit leur fit lever la tête et Grand-Mère posa une main sur l'épaule de Ninel.

« Va la prévenir, tu veux ? »

Elle acquiesça et sortit de la cuisine, elle croisa son grand-père qu'elle embrassa sur la joue et grimpa les escaliers. Elle toqua à la porte et entra. Elle ne put prononcer un mot et se fit couper la parole.

« -J'ai entendu ce que tu disais à ta grand-mère. Je ne veux pas vous attirer d'ennui, je vais m'en aller cette nuit. Vous avez été admirables et je ne peux pas assez vous remercier.

-Tu t'en vas, mais où ?

-Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir, Ninel, trop en savoir attire les ennuis.

-Tu partiras après dîner, Grand-Mère ne supporterait pas de te voir partir le ventre vide. »

Un rire mélodieux s'échappa de sa bouche et Ninel avisa la fenêtre ouverte et le parchemin déplié poser sur le lit.

La Résistance.

« Quelqu'un a réussi à te contacter ? Qui ? Tu le rejoins? »

En souriant, elle se leva de la chaise et posa une main sur l'épaule de Ninel.

« Pourquoi ? Tu comptes me suivre? »

Et elle sortit de la pièce en riant.

Pas de doute, Hermione Granger allait rejoindre un membre de la Résistance et ils allaient mettre fin à cette douloureuse période.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de vérifier ses pensées avec le parchemin, elle n'en comprendrait pas le langage codé. Mais c'était Hermione Granger, la sorcière la plus douée de sa génération et, avec elle, allait s'éteindre les quatre année du règne de Lord Voldemort.

* * *

Merci de votre lecture,

a bientôt

Ermessende


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir,

Comme promis, avant la reprise des cours (du moins les miens) je vous livre le second chapitre de Résistance.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

A très bientôt j'espère !

Disclaimer : JKR et l'artiste inconnu sur Imgur.

* * *

**Prague des Moldus, République Tchèque.**

Le train s'arrêta brusquement. Dans son wagon, emmitouflée dans de grosses écharpes noires, Luna serra les dents. Il ne restait qu'une cinquantaine de kilomètres avant qu'elle ne descende, ce n'était pas le moment de s'arrêter au beau milieu de la voie. Elle jeta un bref coup d'oeil par la fenêtre, d'où l'on voyait une immense plaine verte. Si le train démarrait rapidement, dans une vingtaine de minutes, elle était arrivée et les bâtiments remplaceraient bientôt la nature.

Elle avait reçu la lettre de Shacklebot, sobre mais informative. Elle avait sauté dans le premier train qui la conduirait à Prague. Elle voyageait depuis trois jours, avait traversé deux pays pour venir se perdre en République Tchèque. Elle n'avait traversé que des territoires Moldus, son visage était placadardé partout dans le monde Sorcier. Et elle n'avait pas d'argent. Si un contrôleur venait à monter, elle serait bien incapable de comprendre ce qu'il lui voudrait et incapable de payer un billet. Elle serait peut-être conduite à un poste de police et là, le monde Sorcier lui tomberait dessus et elle serait probablement ramené en Angleterre, après tout, elle valait bien 34 000 gallions, ce n'était pas rien.

« Vidíš něco ? »

Elle tourna la tête vers la femme à ses côtés. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux quand elle comprit que la phrase attendait une réponse. Elle bafouilla quelques mots en russe, les seuls qu'elle connaissait.

« Ne govorit... »

La femme acquiesça en souriant.

« -Ruská ?

-Niet... »

Puis elle coupa le contact visuel lorsque le train se remit en marche, plus que vingt minutes et elle pourrait respirer tranquillement.

.

Un pas. Deux.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil derrière elle, personne. Elle se remit en marche. Elle traversait la banlieue de Prague pour aller se perdre dans des ruelles sinueuses. Elle atteint afin le numéro 17, verifia encore que personne ne pouvait la voir et poussa une porte sombre. La Resistance avait convenu de ne jamais utiliser la magie qu'en cas de grande nécessité. Elle se retrouva dans un grand couloir et avança avant de se rendre compte que ce n'était qu'un autre chemin qui la guidait vers une autre ruelle qu'elle arpenta avant de trouver une autre porte immatriculée 17. Une toute petite porte dans un coin de mur, presque invisible, et l'air si vieille qu'on pourrait la prendre pour une décoration. Elle la poussa doucement et un autre couloir apparut.

« Nom d'un ronflak cornu, comment est-ce que Kingley fait pour passer là-dedans ? »

Elle vérifia qu'elle était seule et se plia en deux pour entrer. Elle atterrit dans un grande pièce claire et elle retrouva tout le monde.

« Luna ! Tu es là ! »

Elle eut à peine le temps de se relever que Neville la serra contre lui.

« Salut Neville, comment ça va ? »

Il avait bien changé, le petit Londubat. Il avait grandi et il avait mûri. Elle sourit en le regardant dans les yeux. Même ses dents, sa marque de fabrique, s'étaient redressées.

Elle aperçut Kingsley Shacklebot plus loin et s'approcha de lui.

« Bonjour. »

Il se retourna et redressa sa grande carcasse pour la prendre dans ses bras.

« -Bonjour, Luna. Je suis content de te voir, as-tu fait bon voyage ?

-Plusieurs jours de train, oui.

-Il ne s'est rien passé d'extraordinaire ?

-Non. Globalement, la Roumanie est un pays tranquille qui ne s'intéresse pas vraiment aux affaires des autres.

-Parfait.

-Je suis la dernière ?

-Oh non, ne t'inquiète, nous attendons encore du monde pour la fin de la semaine.

-Harry est là ?

-Non, il est dans une cale d'un cargo quelque part sur l'Océan Atlantique. Il débarquera au port de Brest en France et devra encore se débrouiller pour nous rejoindre ici.

-Bien. Hermione est là ?

-Oui, elle est arrivé ce matin. »

Kingley avait l'air encore plus fatigué que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Il avait troqué son boubou bleu habituel contre un simple jean et un pull gris.

« Tu m'excuseras, je dois gérer une arrivée. »

Elle acquiesça tout en sachant qu'il n'attendait pas de réponse et se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce.

« Hermione ? »

La susnommée fit volte-face et soupira se soulagement et fendit sur la blonde.

« -Oh, Luna.. Je suis tellement contente de te voir.

-Moi aussi, moi aussi.. »

Elles restèrent enlacées quelques secondes. Elles s'étaient rapprochées ces derniers temps et un solide lien s'était créé, un lien qui les unissait tous. Après toutes les pertes qu'ils avaient subi, ils se raccrochaient aux vivants plus que jamais.

.

Recroquevillé sur une chaise, Luna écoutait d'une oreille attentive les plans de Kingley pour arriver au nouveau QG dès que tout le monde serait là. Harry devait arriver le dernier, comme d'habitude.

Et pour l'instant...

La porte claqua trop violemment et l'entierté de la pièce sursauta. Chacun mit sa main à sa poche, touchant sa baguette du bout des doigts, faisant frémir sur leur langue le début de leurs sorts.

Hermione fut la première à se lever et se prépara à faire un pas en avant lorsqu'une tignasse rousse déboula dans la salle de réunion.

Ronald.

« Ron... »

« Ron ! »

Hermione se précipita dans ses bras.

Ronald était arrivé, enfin. Il embrassa tout le monde, et quand il se posta devant Luna, celle-ci eut un mouvement de recul. Elle vit Ginevra, dans la couleur de ses yeux, celle de ses cheveux, les taches de rousseur qui clairsemaient son nez et ses pommettes.

Ses grands yeux bleus s'emplirent de larmes dès l'instant et son nez rougit. Ron s'en rendit compte et baissa le regard.

« -Je suis désolée, j'ai eu un moment d'égarement.

-Ne t'en fais pas. »

Elle avança le bras pour serrer ses longs doigts dans sa petite main blanche, un geste d'apaisement, rassurant. Il répondit au pressement par un sourire sans joie mais amical.

Alors que Kingley s'approchait de lui pour lui demander comment s'était passé son voyage, Hermione s'appuya sur son épaule tout doucement. Il lui sourit et ses yeux s'éclairèrent. Ronald avait toujours regardé Hermione comme cela.

« Tu avais l'air énervé en entrant que s'est-il passé ? »

Il reprit son air bougon et ouvrit la bouche quand une voix traînante résonna derrière eux.

« Peut-être parce qu'il a du faire une partie du voyage avec moi. »

Hermione lâcha le bras de Ron et presque imperceptiblement, le roux se tendit et ses yeux s'assombrirent.

« Draco... »

Sa voix n'avait été qu'un souffle, comme si le voir ici l'avait vidée de ses force, comme si tout ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir lui était remonté dans la gorge sans qu'elle ne puisse rien dire.

« Draco... »

Son prénom, et les musiques pouvaient bien s'éteindre, et le monde pouvait bien s'écrouler.

Il sourit, de ce sourire en coin bien particulier qui n'appartenait qu'à lui et qui n'était destiné qu'à elle.

« Hermione. »

* * *

Merci de votre lecture,

Tendrement,

Ermessende


End file.
